


悠长假期

by eatApie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatApie/pseuds/eatApie
Summary: Summary：就当给自己放个假。一个都市男男pao友转正的故事。*预警：hurt/comfort 人物极度OOC OOC OOC 十分狗血狗血狗血 详细的梗的内容可以看我前几条博文 有pao友设定 有部分限/制/级 成/人/向*这篇文实在是我很想看狗血 但是无人接我梗 只能自产自销 很垃圾*是该系列文的第三阶段 第一阶段看这里：各取所需 第二阶段看这里：口是心非





	1. Chapter 1

>

01

到了宾馆，德拉科反倒不困了，他拉开厚重的窗帘，打开窗户，让太阳光进来，遍布每个阴暗的角落，清风会送来花的芬芳和鸟儿的鸣叫，他坐在靠窗的沙发椅上闭上眼睛感受着一切：空气的流动、铰链轻轻摆动时发出的吱吖声、阳光干燥的味道和城市开始苏醒的信号——扫地工人的扫把在地上扫动时的“飒——飒——”的声音，小贩叫卖的声音，汽车开始鸣笛，人们开始工作，万象俱新，庞大的机构逐渐运作起来。德拉科的手指有规律地敲击着木制的把手，他睁开眼睛，偏头仔仔细细盯着空空荡荡的小木桌。

这块地方该有些什么，像是本来就应存在在哪儿的一件东西，德拉科想到。

奇怪的念头总是像突如其来的流星一般驾到。最好是一盆花，棕色的泥盆，有个小缺口，花的花瓣的颜色是红色的——并非那种艳丽的大红，较之要淡上许多，不张扬、放肆，是最普普通通的红色，点缀在绿色的枝上，饱满的叶子上留下几滴水珠，像珍珠一般镶嵌在叶子上，是人鱼的泪水。主意疯了般滋生，那盆花的形象愈发鲜明，牢牢地刻在他的脑子里，好像那儿确实该有盆花。

德拉科拿起手机，迅速地查询着离酒店最近的花店——花店，最近的花店，该死，那儿为什么没有一盆花！他的一只手不停揉搓着自己的头发，另一只手则快速地操作着神通广大的小方块，嘴巴里念念有词：花、红色的花、绿色的枝、花。Google地图显示最近的花店离这儿不过十分钟的路程，他迅速整理了一下自己的仪表，便匆匆离开这个没有那盆花的房间。

到了楼下前台的时候，他停顿下来，问道：“请问你们这里的房间的小木板上是没有一盆花的嘛？”

“花？”前台小姐疑惑地歪着头询问道，“先生，什么花？”

那盆花。那盆独一无二的花。“没事儿。你继续忙吧。”

他的脚步匆匆，一不小心走错路去到一条死胡同，清晨的野狗正刨着没人收拾的垃圾桶，瞧见德拉科的时候，凶狠地冲他吠了两声，见德拉科没有行动又放心地继续刨着垃圾桶寻找吃食。德拉科慢慢向后退，悄悄离去——按照地图显示花店应该在这条死胡同的前面。

这是一家小花店。德拉科进去的时候差点儿被头顶的吊兰盆给撞到，店主是个年轻人，看上去不到二十岁，热情洋溢，脸上是真诚得像黄金般的笑容，温柔地询问德拉科想要什么花。德拉科将他毫无逻辑、毫无条理的形容全都倾诉给眼前这位不知名的店主——他看上去像个好的聆听者，德拉科说起话的时候有些结巴、停顿，语言组织能力丧失了一大半，他为自己感到羞耻，该死，德拉科马尔福，该死，你这个蠢蛋。“它的名字也许是利亚。”德拉科灰心丧气地最后说道，叹了口气，天知道他为什么给一盆来历不明的花取了名，而名字是很重要的东西。可神奇的事情像灰姑娘的水晶鞋一般发生了——“这是你要的花嘛？”年轻的店主笑着询问道。

“...对，就是这样的，”德拉科震惊地瞧见店主手上的那盆花，和他想象中的如出一辙，“虽然这个问题很失礼，可您是怎么听懂我的描述的？”

店主神秘地眨眨眼睛，“伙计，你知道吗，每一个月我都要接待几位像你这样的客人。”

德拉科皱起眉头，疑惑地说道：“像我这样的客人？”

“没错。像你这样的客人。”店主重复了一遍德拉科的话，将花递给德拉科，“这些都是花告诉我的哦。”

“花会说话嘛？”

“她们一直在说，叽叽喳喳，吵死了。”

“您很有趣。”德拉科诚实地评价道。

店主大笑了几声，这时候让他看上去不像个二十岁的小伙子，接着说：“这盆花就给你照顾了，好好对她。”

“哦，不需要付钱的，免费送你的，”店主说道，“是她选择了你。”

“我开始有些听不懂您说的话了。”

店主又开始眨巴起眼睛，“这些是只有花知道的事情。”

德拉科稀里糊涂地抱着他中意的那盆花被店主推搡出门。真是奇怪，他想到，这盆花选择了他——它，不，是她挑中了他。奇妙的经历，德拉科往回走，再次路过那条死胡同的时候，方才的野狗已经不见了，可德拉科还是到附近的热狗摊上买了一个热腾腾的热狗若无其事地放到了垃圾桶里。

裤兜里的手机开始震动，是一条陌生号码的短信，德拉科一开始以为只不过是普通的推销短信，便没有点开看，走到酒店门口的时候又听见一个熟悉到不能更熟悉的声音——而他们几个小时之前刚刚遇见过。

“这盆可爱的花是送给我的嘛，真贴心，德拉科。”

是哈利波特，手揣在裤子口袋里，站在阳光下，熠熠生辉。

这时，德拉科才想起点开那条消息，消息内容是一条没头没尾的话。

“未完待续。”

屏幕上的字符排列组合起来这样显示到。

-TBC-

由我司大明星德拉科马尔福和哈利波特主演的都市男男感情生活系列第三季正式开播 顺利打破第四堵墙 欢迎各位朋友们订阅该频道 并且如果可以 请点击屏幕左下方的红心蓝手 在评论区留下你们宝贵的评论 祝观众老爷们国庆快乐新年快乐生日快乐


	2. Chapter 2

>

02

莫名其妙的怪号码，没有头脑的话语。

谁会将幸运的十三和魔鬼的三个六放到一块儿？天使与魔鬼并存的乌托邦，德拉科皱起眉头，眉毛像两条扭扭虫一般纠缠在一块儿——就像那个派对上的游戏一样，扭曲、夸张，看不出原本的形状。也许这只是条别人发错的信息，不足挂齿，德拉科想到。实际上，无论这条短信是否确实是发给他的，德拉科都不甚在乎，这代表了什么内里又有什么含义——他可不是丹布朗的兰登教授，不过只是一介凡人，而如若将人比作精密的仪器，眼睛便是镜头，哈利波特则永远是他的焦点。

他仔仔细细地打量着对方的脸，明明几个小时之前才见过，却又有所不同，眼角细微的皱纹叠出一道深深的沟壑，脸部肌肉拉扯、紧绷出一个看不出真假的大咧咧的笑容，哈利波特沐浴在阳光下，像披着一身光做的袍子，他缓缓走向他，仿佛是天使传教的现场，加百列举着绿枝，预言道，约翰将被施洗。

他不是约翰，也不是耶稣。

德拉科的眉头依旧紧锁着，藏着一片散不去的乌云，他紧紧地抱住自己的花，皮肤同花盆粗糙地表面直接接触，他说道：“不…这不是给你的。”更甚者，他根本不知道哈利波特会出现在这儿。“波特。”德拉科喊道，这个名字千回百转地在他的口腔里绕来绕去，“波特，你为什么会在这里。”

“出差。”哈利耸耸肩膀，不以为意，“我不是和你说过吗，出差。”

会有这么巧合嘛？

简奥斯汀的埃莉诺和玛丽安这时在他耳边给他出主意，理性与感性，其实两者界限一直不明了，一个是也不是的问题，可他总是困惑，近来更是纠结，无形的线束缚住手脚，没有哪一刻更像现在他觉得自己不过还是一只无头苍蝇，打着转，困在原地。一切都没改变，他绝望地想到，还是模糊不清，暧昧不清，粘稠得像是块煮老了的年糕，糊在锅底。

而此时埃莉诺的声音在耳边悠悠响起，“既是蜜糖又是砒霜。”理智似乎占了上风，但山谷里窝着一团风，埋着玛丽安高亢的呼喊——“你的爱不容置疑。”理智与情感的默契统一，并非绝对的遥不可及。而十九世纪的侦探都知道，排除所有的可能性，剩下的再不可能都是结果，德拉科又有什么不能接受，一成不变未必不是个坏选择，但他以前似乎没有意识到，接受、融合、接纳和包容才是他最需要的包袱。德拉科叹了口气：“你就是之后和我搭档工作的人吗，波特？”

“说对了，詹姆斯，”哈利眨巴着眼睛，伸出友好的右手，“尾款是邦德的那位。而我是你候补的00Q。”

就目前的情况来说，行为上，德拉科腾不开手，手中捧着的花盆沉甸甸，如同天空之城中巨人最宝贵的白鹅下的金蛋；心理上，他有段过不去的坎，迈不开的步，卡在那儿，像陈年的旧伤被人揭了盖，再复发。旧日场景历历在目，即便走马观花，却还是印象深刻，但往日的手和现在另一只重合，可笑的是，那一只幼时的他极其想要握住的手，在隔了多少年的隔阂、焦虑、失落、不得已的对峙摩擦与多少次午夜梦回的求而不得之后，如今波特却朝他伸出那只手，像一只鸽子衔着橄榄枝——属于哈利波特的独一无二的手。

可他再也不是那个睡前故事都只听黄金男孩救世主打败黑魔王的德拉科马尔福，生活终究是毁了他也造就了他，于是他只是忽略了那只瞧上去殷切的手，冷淡地说道：“我知道了。”

-TBC-

嘻嘻风水轮流转

小哈立马会让情况转甜 且听下回分解


	3. Chapter 3

>

03

德拉科瞧着眼前表情滴水不漏，宛若铜墙铁壁的哈利波特，他想找出一些破绽——也许波特会有些意外：瞧，他不再是从前那个对哈利波特百依百顺的德拉科马尔福了——这纯属人之常情，可他什么都没有发现，对方只不过是愣了一秒，像所有被拒绝的人那样，之后便露出一个和平日里毫无区别的微笑，如同流水线的产品，单调、统一、所有人都得的到，并不特别，更不能称得上独一无二。

哈利波特每天对很多人微笑，类似相同的微笑，而德拉科也不过是其中之一。

这时，他总会想起学生时期的一些时期，那时候波特是生动的、活泼的，他会同他大吼大叫，争吵着、骂着，冲他喊道：白鼬，滚开，然后竖起一个中指，嘴边噙着一抹得意的笑，哈利那时就像一台彩色电视，颜色在他身上流动，恍若米老鼠第一次穿上了红裤子。德拉科得承认，他不止一次怀念那段旧时光——夕阳从长廊的窗户中溜进来，哈利波特，神奇男孩就站在他对面，很难得，他们之间没有爆发争执、斗争，只有懒洋洋的时光在流动，一切都像被特意放缓，翠绿的星流入铅灰色的银河，步伐声、风声和呼吸声混在一块儿，场景变得模糊不清，仿佛一块磨砂的玻璃，遮遮掩掩。

他们擦肩而过的时候，波特说了句什么？

德拉科不太记得了，那着实是一段久远的记忆。而他现在打量着此刻的哈利波特，没有觉得怀念，倒是开始后怕，他怕自己多年的爱付诸东流——他只是担心自己所爱、所挣扎、所迷惘、所念、所想的不过是一个幻影，海市蜃楼。

也许他不爱哈利波特，只是爱着那个暗恋救世主的男孩儿，他怀念他，像他怀念旧日时光一般。怀念是蛊，是用来镇定的吗啡，稍不小心便上了瘾，逃不脱也戒不掉。

他是真的爱波特嘛？

像里兹大酒店那颗最耀眼的钻石那般真诚吗？像叶芝对茅德冈那般真诚吗？

这么多年来，德拉科第一次开始怀疑自己的爱。

这算是十分新奇的体验，质疑一件你为之多年奋斗并且深信不疑、奉为圭臬的事情。头一次，他看着哈利的脸，却听不见自己有力的心跳，好似站在眼前的不过是个同他毫无相关的陌生人。

“我们认识多少年了？”

德拉科突然问道，迫切地想要证明些什么。

可这并不是一道数学问题，不一定会有答案。

哈利挠着头，回到：“十多年？说实话，我记不太清。”

不、不，不止十多年，有一部分的他在心里尖叫，咆哮。该死、该死，谁来发现真相，谁来打破黎明？德拉科撇嘴，道：“也许如同你说的这样吧。”

他想，也许有二十多年了，从三四岁开始。

看来童年经历真的对一个人有重要的影响，德拉科自嘲般想到。

他叹了口气，背对着哈利说道：“我想我们都该回房间休息一下。”

-TBC-

下章恋爱


	4. 04

晚上的时候，这边的公司组织了接风。德拉科喝得有些多，他知道波特不能喝，这家伙三杯下去就醉得不省人事，便明里暗里帮他挡了几杯酒，推脱了几个局。他不知道波特是怎么想的，但做这些事情好像变成了他本该承担的责任、甩不掉的影子，也许他的身体里住着一个机器人，而主脑下达的“放弃哈利波特”的指令还没能够及时传输到各个快要生锈的部件，事实上，他已经快到了常人娶妻生子的年龄，可德拉科好似还在玩着过家家般的爱情。

雏鸟情节，他想他恨透了，或许回去他该去预约心理医生了。

走出酒吧的时候有阵大风吹来，德拉科有点没站稳，他仍没能清醒，差点摔倒，跌跌撞撞，他挽起袖子，靠着旁边的电线杆，喘着气。说实话，德拉科有点想吐，他半眯着眼睛，觉得头顶的光有些刺眼，而他一时间竟是没有注意到波特骑着一辆电动自行车出现在他眼前，就像是罗马假日里演的那样。尽管他不是奥黛丽赫本，可有一瞬间他为眼前的派克心漏跳了一拍。真是够不坚定，德拉科苦笑，他挑起眉毛，双手揣在口袋里，故作冷漠地问道：“救世主有何贵干嘛？”

“也许我们可以一去回去，你瞧，我曾经旅游的时候来过这儿，”波特眨着眼睛，风吹散他额头的乱发，看着德拉科，绿色的眼睛里盛满的是一汪湖水，他拍拍后面的座椅，“不上来嘛，德拉科，我知道一条风景优美的近道。”

德拉科觉得自己是真的喝多了，要不然他也不会同意当一回“公主安”。他缓缓直起身，干巴巴地说道：“好吧。”德拉科的身上酒气有些重，就连他自己都快不堪忍耐，但他太累了，下巴搁在波特的肩膀上，手下意识地环住对方的腰，像每一对情侣那样做。他真的太累了，已经分不出精神去思考这是否正确，理智像头沉睡着的龙，打了个鼻涕泡。他只闻到那股熟悉、喜爱的青苹果味，便凑上去蹭了蹭。“我现在做了什么之后都请原谅我。”德拉科用最后的理智说道。他闭上眼睛，又被远在天边的一道吓醒。

“看样子要下雨了。”哈利说道，“但我们还有时间欣赏一下这里的风景。”

德拉科不置可否哼哼两声，扫视着来往的人流、风景、楼房建筑。他看见花坛，回巢的小蝙蝠；他闻见街道边那家做咖喱的印度餐厅飘来的香味和温暖的气息；他又闭上眼，感受着所有的所有朝他涌来又诧然间消失，一切扑面而来，一切如海浪褪去。他抱着波特的手紧了紧，低声说道：“你说对了，哈利。”

在这一刻，被酒精蛊惑的他或许终于能够放下所有的理智、克制，他不再劝服自己放下，德拉科感到久违的放松。“这确实很美。”他说道。

就像他出差之前所设想的那样，这不过是场如同美梦的假期。

而哈利波特也是梦的一部分。一直如此。

-TBC-


End file.
